Drache Seele
by Julie-Drajon
Summary: Voldemort has kidnapped Ginny and turned her into the ultimate weapon. Will she overcome her new powers, or will Voldemort's plans succeed to destroy everything she loves? AU Harry/Ginny Draco/Ginny
1. Summer Assignments

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine, not in a million years obviously. The idea for the Drache Seele is original though, hope you guys like it!!

Draco's POV: Summer Assignments

Never before had the weather fit an occasion so perfectly. A storm had been building since early morning, boundary between sky and earth growing darker and more distinct as the Dark Lord's appearance became ever more imminent. When he finally did show up, the heavens simultaneously opened up in a torrential pour with lightning and thunder cutting through it all like a well-sharpened knife. It might seem rather odd since I am a Slytherin, but I sort of missed the sun.

Malfoy Manor was actually quite a beautiful place—the house elves made sure to see to its perfection—but the intricacy of the architecture and the natural wonder of the gardens were lost without light. Unfortunately, it seemed our land and thus house was stuck in a perpetual shade of grey. The brightest thing around usually was my platinum hair, and even that just looked like an ugly muted yellow. It felt like it was only sunny maybe two days a year, which would suit me if I were a sparkling vampire, but I wasn't.

I think my family took the doom and gloom thing of being a Death Eater a bit too seriously. Besides, wouldn't it have seemed less suspicious if we lived in a happy, sunny community? Maybe baked cookies for the neighbor's kids every so often? Then if anyone accused us of anything they could be like, "The Malfoys? Oh, they're such a sweet family! They wouldn't get wrapped up in those dark shenanigans." Certainly would be a lot cheaper and less stressful than buying out ministry officials…

Okay, you're probably wondering by now why I'm sitting pondering nothing at all while the _Dark Lord_ is in my home. It's because I don't want to think about that last part, I'm too nervous.

I was informed several days ago that I was getting a special mission. New Death Eaters never got solo missions unless they were extremely talented or extremely useless (but given one final chance to prove their worth.). This seemed different though. I wasn't allowed in the mission briefing meeting, (which I did not understand at all. Was this some kind of trick I wasn't privy to?) and I didn't think I was useless, and I definitely was not special in anything other than perhaps family name. So why me? I worried until my father eventually came out of the room, expression unreadable.

"Draco," he called to get my attention, walking over, cloak billowing.

"Yes, Father?" I answered.

"I am here to inform you about your task."

"Why are you—" I was cut off.

"Do not question the Dark Lord's methods, Draco, please," he pleaded, an actual look of concern in his eye. Did I mention that this whole business was weird and had me worried? My father never showed any emotion except cool disdain and haughty pride. Part of being a Malfoy.

"What am I to do?" I asked, my voice actually a little bit shaky.

"It is extremely dangerous," my father began. "I will elaborate on the details in a minute, but first your overall task is this: we have a secret weapon that can make sure one Boy Who Lived has… a bit of a title change."

I gasped at the news.

"Yes, it's wonderful!" he exclaimed, some of the haughty pride I mentioned twinkling in his eye, enough that I knew he was genuinely pleased. Then his expression was a cool mask of nothing again, not a good sign. "The trouble is… well, it's actually quite a good plan, but I'm obviously rather torn because—"

"Just tell me, Father!" I snapped. It was not usually something I risked doing, talking to my father that way, but my nerve was all but utterly shot. He looked shocked at my outburst, but did snap out of his stupor.

"You must accompany this weapon to Hogwarts."

"What?" That made no sense. "Hogwarts? Where security measures are at their highest? How—"

"I'm getting to that part. The reason you were not allowed in the briefing room is because the Dark Lord wanted to make sure you were prepared for what you had to do without any unseemly outbursts in front of him. He does value your presence, Draco.

"You see, this weapon is a student."

I opened my mouth to again protest—no student could kill Harry Potter! Not unless it were one of his… his friends?

"Yes, I see you are getting it, Draco. The Dark Lord has… obtained one of Potter's personal groupies. We have genetically modified her so that she is no longer a witch in anything but appearances."

"How does taking away her magical ability help her kill Potter?"

"Patience, Draco, I am getting there." For one telling me to be patient he sounded awfully impatient now.

"She can still do magic. She has remarkable power, is impervious to all spells, and can cast without a wand. Do you know what this sounds like, Draco?"

I racked my brains for an appropriate answer. I didn't think 'impossible' was it. "Improbable?" I quipped, because that was so much better.

"A _dragon_ you fool. We have imbued her very soul with dragon essence, transforming her completely. It is a remarkable feat that out top wizards have been working on all summer long; they have created a new species! No longer human but a Drache Seele, dragon soul… not that those fools at Hogwarts would know the difference, we disguised her aura so completely. There is a small problem of hiding her wings; they can be shrunken down when not in use, but will always float behind her back. But that can be chalked up to a magical tattoo and teenage rebellion."

Well, this was way too much for me to take in, I think. "W-what does any of this have to do with me?"

"Her memory is in bits and pieces right now. Not Obliviated, but damaged from the soul reformation. We don't know how much she knows of her old life, but _you_. You can befriend her before the school year starts. Fill in enough of her memory to help her pass by. Her family thinks she won a sweepstakes and has been on vacation, but we already implanted that much within her mission briefing instructions as her essence reformed. No, we must continue the assumption of teenage rebellion; she has decided to befriend you, a Slytherin, and that is why she is acting so strangely."

"W-who is she? How does losing Harry's trust help us win?" So many questions were being left unanswered, and for every one that was answered, fifty more questions scrambled to take its place.

"A knife works well for slitting an enemy's throat, does it not? She is a Gryffindor so she can sneak up to the boy's dormitory one night… and if that does not work, well, you heard me praise her fighting capabilities. Once the Dark Lord has risen to full power, his rule of the wizarding world shall be assured!" His enthusiasm would have been infectious were it not a tad overdone—not surprising after so many years of setbacks honestly—and if I were not feeling queasy. Whose life had been destroyed for this? Was it someone I knew?

"Come, let us go meet your new 'friend'," my father beckoned towards the closed doorway he had come out of before. I nervously gulped and then followed him, afraid to look inside.

I stepped in, still afraid, and was looking right into the eyes of one Ginny Weasley.

(A/N: Tell me what you guys thought! I hope you liked it, this idea has been wanting me to write it for sooo long now. I even threw a Twilight reference in there, since it's my other favorite series, if you guys couldn't find it LOL Cookies and hugs for anyone who reviews!! )


	2. New Developments

Ginny's POV: New Developments.

Waking up is one of the obscure moments in my memory. The best way to explain it would be, at first, feeling energy surge throughout my body, followed by a single heartbeat. I had gained some degree of awareness and consciousness, but the only thing I really felt was… cold. Even in the state of being almost completely numb, I could feel it in my chest; like lying at the bottom of a frozen lake. Then there was another jolt of energy. My heart rate quickened to a comfortable pace. The ability to move was so close… I began to feel the warmth of my blood flow threw my veins, and at last, my finger twitched and I sensed my strength was returning. Then I could feel the air. I let oxygen come up through my nose and fill my lungs. My chest swelled and I don't think I have ever felt so at ease. I exhaled and opened my eyes, though my vision was still clouded with black.

I still felt a prickling sensation in all of my limbs, but the numbness was steadily slipping away. I tried to move my arms, but no matter how I struggled, I couldn't. It was as if there was a huge weight on top of me. Finally, my vision cleared. I was strapped down to a stiff table. I was in a dark, gloomy room with no windows, and strange bottles filled with odd and colorful fluids filled every shelf. The first of many questions floated into my brain: What is this place? It was then that I realized how blank my mind was. How did I get here? Who am _I?_

"Dark Lord, she has awakened," I heard a droning voice say. I turned my head as far as I could in the direction of the voice. I didn't see its source, but I saw a snake-like man as he sauntered toward me. He looked familiar, but I couldn't place how. The closer he got, the sicker I felt. I couldn't explain it, other than his aura seemed to exude… evil.

"Beautiful," the snake-like man said as he ran his fingers through my long red hair. I shifted uncomfortably. "Is she complete?" he muttered to the other man, as if expecting a 'no'. What did he mean, 'was I complete?'

"Yes, just about," the other man walked into my field of vision. He had a large, hooked nose and greasy, black shoulder-length hair. Snape. I somehow knew this man's name. He looked at me ruefully, as if he just told me awful news.

"And her memory?" asked the Dark Lord.

"There are bits and pieces of it left. Hopefully, they are the right ones…"

- - -

I opened my eyes and pulled back my covers. I was in a lavish-looking room, sleeping in a comfy, queen-sized bed. Was it a bad dream? I sat up and rubbed my head… but felt something long and hard on top of it. I grabbed one in horror, my heart beating like a drum, and ran to look into the nearest mirror. I shrieked at the top lungs and collapsed to the ground. I had _horns_; giant bat-like wings on my back, and hooked horns on my head. I cried into my clawed hands. I was a freak. I was a freak, and that was the only thing I even knew about myself.

I heard the door open and someone rush to my side. "Ginerva, get a hold of yourself." It was a woman's voice, in a forcibly caring tone. Ginerva… was that my name? I took a deep breath and tried to take control again. I looked up at my visitor. She was a haughty looking woman on the older end of the spectrum, but she aged well. She had pretty blue eyes and very neat-looking blonde hair. She was smiling at me, but it looked practiced. She picked me back up, but touched me lightly as if I was covered in something vile.

"Who are you?" I choked.

"You may call me Mrs. Malfoy," she replied tersely. "Do you need anything? A handkerchief? Some decent robings?"

"I need to know where I am, and why I can't remember anything!" I spat.

Mrs. Malfoy got tense for a moment, but then visibly let it go and exhaled. "You've been the victim of a terrible… incident, I'm afraid." Why did I get the feeling she was lying? "You'll be told everything later. Now, clothes?"

I looked down at myself. I was in a fancy-looking nightgown with an open back for my wings, but I couldn't exactly walk out with it in public. "Clothes would be nice… thank you." The woman turned and walked stiffly out of the room, soon returning with clean robes with an extravagant design knitted into them. I took them with me behind a partition to change into them. I stuck my arm into the robe when I stopped short.

"How am I supposed to get these on over my wings?" I yelled.

"Hm, must've forgotten." I could hear Mrs. Malfoy sigh from behind the partition, and then something rolling on the hardwood floors over to me. I reached out and picked it up. It was a tiny bottle, filled with a blood red fluid.

"Drink it," Mrs. Malfoy said impatiently.

I opened the bottle and smelt its contents. The odor was a putrid acidic one. I shivered, held my nose and dumped it into my mouth all at once. I could feel it burning down my throat when a horrible pain spread up my spine. I dropped the bottle, but I was in too much pain to hear it shatter. I felt as if my wings were forcing their way under the skin of my back, and my horns were hammering themselves into my skull. My claws shrunk back into my hands. By this time, I realized I was on the floor again, on top of the jagged shards of glass. I sat up with a start, worried I had hurt myself, but I was strangely unharmed. I felt the razor edges of the glass against me, but they didn't penetrate my skin.

"Are you quite done?" Mrs. Malfoy said in her falsely sweet voice. I felt angry that she didn't seem the least bit concern for my circumstances, but I ignored it and put the robe on. I walked back out and faced the mirror. There I was, a normal girl. I furrowed my eyebrows and touched the glass. What happened to me?

Mrs. Malfoy grabbed my other wrist. "Come now. You want to know why you're here, don't you?"

I nodded reluctantly and followed her out the door. Standing there was a tall man with long blonde hair. He gave me a sly smile. I shivered.

"Thank you, Narcissa," said he. Narcissa nodded and turned to go down the hall. The man turned back towards me. "Are you feeling well, Ginerva?"

"Well enough. If 'Ginerva' is even my name," I quipped.

"Of course it is," the man started. "Oh, that's right. You lost your memory during the incident." He smiled again. This guy made me sick. "You see, you won a vacation, and since you were away from your family, the Dark Lord took the opportunity to kidnap you and apparently use you for his experiments. My family and I felt he had gone too far this time, and we were able to rescue you, thankfully, before he did something even worse. We don't want anything else to do with the Dark Lord."

"Worse?" I breathed, "I have _horns_. What experiments was he using my for, exactly?"

"He was trying to create a human with the powers of a dragon, the way I understand it. We can return your appearance to normal for a day at a time, but you need a Dragon's Bane potion. Oh, your full name is Ginerva Weasley, and I am Lucius Malfoy, but you may call me Mr. Malfoy."

"Right." I frowned.

Here, why don't you sit down?" Mr. Malfoy motioned toward a chair against the wall. I sat; the cushion was the softest one I ever felt. Then again, I didn't remember many cushions to compare it too. "I'll get my son to speak to you. He attends Hogwarts with you and is in your year. He should be able to tell you more than I." With that, he walked down the hallway and through a door. I sat alone for several minutes before it opened again. A pale face was staring back into mine. Draco Malfoy.

(A/N: I was thinking and I thought it would be good to show what Ginny was doing before, because more is going on with her, you know? Btw, I finally got Breaking Dawn and I don't get why everyone's so mad about -SPOILER- Nessie. I mean the birth was kind of gross, but she was so cute!)


	3. Nothing Can Stay Gold

Harry's POV: Nothing Gold Can Stay

A black dragon soared overhead, its gigantic bat wings just barely missing knocking me over from where I stood on a high cliff overlooking a forest that screamed of forbidden secrets. Its obsidian scales reflected rainbow colored flecks of light in the moonlight. I gasped, awed by its beauty, more mesmerizing than even the stars in the night sky. Of course, it was also a gasp of fear. The dragon had flown around again, in a vast circle, and nearly decapitated me. I didn't think it could see me though. I didn't think it knew I was there.

But it was hunting for something.

I shuddered, the whoosh of air caused by the massive pumps of its wings needed to keep the powerful creature afloat made the brisk night even colder. Every nerve in my body was screaming that I needed to run, fast, get away! I could climb down to cut the risk of the dragon seeing me. Once I reached the forest, so far below right now, the dense foliage would shelter me… at least from the flying creature. But either I was paralyzed with fear, or my subconscious had some other plan in mind.

I was helpless to do anything but stand there, staring. It made three more laps, going from being a massive form of muscle and power right in front of my eyes to a tiny silhouette against the moon in less than a minute. It seemed to fly back with even greater speed, all the while scanning everywhere, continuing its search.

The dragon had been about to fly right over me again, but something happened. I don't know what—maybe I breathed too loudly, maybe I accidently sent a small rock tumbling down to the ground or moved too quickly. Whatever it was, the obsidian creature faltered in its path. It slowed, swooping around in a smaller circle, and then returned to where I stood. Suddenly, I was face to face with the monster.

I swear, it seemed familiar. And it's not like one can forget a dragon, unless maybe they work with them all the time like Charlie. I certainly couldn't forget my experiences with them. Its opal eyes pierced straight through me, and I swear there was a triumphant grin on its face, sharp fangs dripping with saliva. It seemed hungry.

I knew what it had been looking for.

I saw my reflection in its eyes, _her_ eyes I was suddenly sure. For a second I thought the recognition was mutual, but then she opened her mouth wide, wide, wider than I thought was possible. But there was no roar emitted and I wasn't eaten. No, out came scarlet and orange tongues of fire, and in that split second before they hit me, I thought I saw another face in those opal eyes. Snake eyed and laughing triumphantly.

"AUGH!" I yelled, waking up. I gasped for air, a cold sweat pouring down my face. My head was absolutely throbbing, my scar feeling like it really had caught on fire.

"Nrgh, wahth'ell, 'Arry?" Ron mumbled, sitting up sleepily over on his bed. This summer had been excellent so far; I had gotten to stay with the Weasley's for all but the first two weeks. I was staying in Ron's room since there weren't exactly other places to spare. Even better, Mrs. Weasley and the Granger's had agreed to let Hermione spend two weeks here, too. She was staying in Ginny's room, alone since Ginny had won a sweepstakes to travel this summer. Summer was working out perfectly for everyone.

Except now, of course. Now I regretted being in the same room as Ron since I had to wake him up with my damn nightmare, which meant unless I could convince him to stay quiet I was going to have to explain myself to—

"Ron! Harry! Are you alright?"

--Hermione.

"Fine!" I said, maybe a bit too quickly.

"I definitely heard someone yell," she frowned at me. Why could I never lie to her?

"Was I really that loud?" I asked, sheepishly. I was hoping no one else would wake up.

"Maybe not," she shrugged, "I'm just used to you and him being in danger." At the word 'him' she pointed towards Ron, who looked like he was fighting a losing battle with staying awake.

"Okay," he said after a minute as I continued trying to convince Hermione that I was fine, really, "It is…" he trailed off, looking for something to tell him the time and failing, "the middle of the bloody night. I'm fine, Harry's fine, can we go back to sleep?"

Hermione looked indignant. "Well, I'm sorry that I care!" She quipped back, hands on her hips.

Ron shrugged, "Just don't want Mum walking in. She might think you're tryin' to do somethin' funny with… us…" he trailed off again, clearly falling back asleep.

"WHAT?" Hermione screech, then got a panicked look on her face when she realized that it was, indeed, the middle of the night, and everyone else was asleep. "What makes you think," she continued in a haughty whisper that was somehow more frightening in its contained anger, "that I would want to do anything _funny,_" she spat the word, "with you? Ugh." And with that she stormed off, back to her room.

It was less effective when, a few seconds later, she poked her head back in, "And you're telling me about your nightmare in the morning!" Her scolding tone was impressive. She must have taken lessons from Mrs. Weasley when she discovered the twins' newest stash of prankish goods.

"D'you think it was something I said?" Ron asked after she was definitely gone.

I didn't think that deserved an answer, especially since the outburst he'd caused made my scar hurt even worse than I thought possible. I rolled over, pillow over my head, and tried to get to sleep. Tried to shake the feeling that my perfect summer had been too perfect to be true.

(A/N: Sorry this chapter's shorter than usual guys, but I started high school and there is SO MUCH WORK. And it's only the first month!! I don't know how they expect us to get everything done on time, they don't even give us enough time to walk to class! I like my English class though, my teacher's really nice. We read a poem today that I liked a lot, and I thought the title was just perfect for this chapter!

Please review! Especially today, please? I really need something to cheer me up from this huge workload.)


End file.
